


The Devil's Dragon

by RileyKnight



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Iron Fist (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyKnight/pseuds/RileyKnight
Summary: Fan Comic. Matt and Danny start to team up and things get complicated when Matt becomes addicted to Danny's healing.





	1. Young Dragon, Witty Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to The Devil's Dragon. First, this is a fan comic with a lot of mature content. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so there's that.  
> Second, let's say this is an AU far from 616 but with some events in common.  
> Aaaand third, I'm happy you decided to give this work a try. Thank you very much!  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- R.


	2. Sympathy for the devil

 


	3. Safe Haven

 

$


	4. Coffee!

 


	5. Out of the dark

 


	6. Into the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopamine is more or less the chemical reason for arousal.

 


	7. S.O.S




	8. Below my feet

$

 


	9. The accident




	10. The Device




	11. Not yourself




	12. Family is...

 


	13. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, absolute warning: This episode is EXPLICIT. Nudity, sex, dirty talk, all the stuff.


	14. Randy Dan




	15. Out of shape




	16. Yin




	17. Yang




	18. Boundaries




	19. Frustration




End file.
